Summer Heat
by biangkeributan
Summary: Sepenggal pengalaman Sasuke di musim panas kali ini. GaaSasu


Musim panas bisa dikatakan sebagai musim yang paling dinanti dan disukai oleh rakyat di sepenjuru negeri ini. Oh ayolah, memangnya siapa yang tak menyukai musim panas? Jawabannya pasti tidak ada. Liburan, festival, pantai, kolam renang―singkatnya, musim panas merupakan satu momen paling ditunggu. Karena, kapan lagi kau akan bisa bermalas-malasan dan bersenang-senang seharian kalau bukan di musim panas?

Tapi, terlepas dari berbagai kegiatan yang menyenangkan sepanjang hari, musim panas merupakan satu momen dimana kau merasa layaknya seorang pendosa yang tengah mengalam siksaan neraka. Suhu panas yang terkadang tak tertahankan itu tak hanya mengganggu aktivitas bersenang-senang yang kau lakukan pada siang hari, tapi juga malam hari.

Seperti yang saat ini tengah dialami oleh pemuda bermarga Uchiha. Tak peduli sudah berapa kali berendam, berguling, dan merutuk, suhu panas masih tetap tak mau meninggalkan tubuhnya.

"Sial." Sasuke kembali menggeliat dan mengeluh. Seluruh tubuhnya bermandikan keringat, surai raven kebanggaannya yang normalnya berdiri tegak menantang gravitasi, kini lepek dan basah oleh keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Membuat perasaan gerah yang ia rasakan semakin tak tertahankan. Maniks oniksnya menatap jam bermotif rakun yang terpampang di dinding kamarnya. Pukul 11 malam.

Untuk sesaat, hanya suara deru mesin pendingin ruangan dan kipas angin yang menggema di dalam ruangan tersebut. Pasalnya, satu-satunya manusia yang mengisi ruangan tersebut tengah sibuk menghitung domba imajiner yang entah atas dasar apa enggan untuk melompati pagar yang terdapat di dalam imajinasinya. Remaja tanggung itu mengutuk dalam hati. Sungguh, ia tak mengerti bagaimana mungkin memaksa domba-domba imajiner tersebut untuk melompat―agar ia bisa menghitungnya―bisa menjadi lebih sulit dibandingkan mengajak seorang gadis untuk menyerahkan diri mereka padanya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, pemuda bernama Sasuke itu akhirnya menyerah untuk menggapai dunia mimpi. Innernya sibuk merutuki imajinasinya yang payah dan sama sekali tak kooperatif tersebut. Pemuda itu kemudian memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Berharap dengan begitu ia akan mendapatkan udara segar dan dapat merasakan kantuk.

Sebelum keluar dari kamar―atau lebih tepatnya kamar tidur rasa sauna―remaja tanggung tersebut menyempatkan diri untuk memungut dan mengenakan kembali kaos tipis berwarna putih yang tadi ia lempar asal-asalan, lalu mengenakan sendal kamar berwarna tosca bermotif alpaca. Uchiha bungsu tersebut menatap sandal alpacanya untuk sejenak. Berusaha untuk menebak-nebak, pribadi macam apakah pemilik villa ini, sehingga memutuskan untuk menyiapkan dua pasang sandal kamar bermotif alpaca di setiap kamar?

Mendengus setengah hati, pemuda itu mengedikkan bahunya dan melangkah keluar dengan gontai. Kedua kakinya bergerak menyusuri koridor dan deretan kamar tamu yang terdapat di villa tempatnya menginap tersebut. Meskipun wajahnya tampak datar, namun hatinya sibuk merutuki cuaca yang membuat suhu seisi villa menyerupai sauna―atau mungkin tepatnya neraka.

Sepanjang perjalanannya, Sasuke sibuk memikirkan― menyesali―keputusannya menyetujui ajakan kakaknya untuk berlibur bersama. Selain karena Suna yang menjadi tempatnya berlibur, ribuan bahkan jutaan kali lebih panas dibandingkan Konoha, kakaknya itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya.

Enam hari masa liburannya terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk menonton kesenangan yang kakaknya dapatkan bersama teman-temannya. Selama enam hari Sasuke merasa menjadi anak bawang yang kehadirannya sama sekali tak berarti. Itachi jauh lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama teman-temannya yang berwajah dan bertingkah layaknya bocah imbisil. Tau begini, lebih baik Sasuke ikut berlibur bersama teman-temannya saja.

Tapi, diantara seluruh makhluk aneh yang mengerubuti kakaknya bagai semut, Sasuke paling membenci sesosok makhluk cebol bernama Sasori. Makhluk dengan pertumbuhan terhambat itu terus-terusan memonopoli seluruh perhatian kakaknya dan membuat Sasuke tak ubahnya anak terbuang yang tak diinginkan.

Apanya yang quality time? Bicara dengan kakaknya saja hampir tak bisa.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat dirinya hampir terpeleset di lantai dapur. Manik oniksnya berusaha mencari apa gerangan yang membuatnya nyaris menghancurkan wajah rupawannya. Tak menemukan apapun yang mencurigakan, ia menarik kesimpulan bahwa berjalan sambil melamunlah yang membuatnya nyaris kehilangan wajahnya yang berharga. Aset terpenting nomor sekian setelah otak dan kekayaan keluarganya.

Pemuda itu kemudian bergerak menuju kulkas dan dengan rakusnya meminum sebotol besar air mineral dingin yang ia temukan disana. Puas mengobati dahaga, Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya saja. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa mengantuk berat.

Takut terjatuh, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berjalan dengan berpegangan pada dinding. Entah sudah berapa kali ia nyaris terpeleset, namun Sasuke terus memaksa dirinya untuk tetap bergerak dengan hati-hati. Tepat saat ia melewati sebuah kamar, secara tak sengaja telinganya menangkap suara desahan erotis.

Pada mulanya, Sasuke sama sekali tak tertarik dengan suara-suara tersebut. Tapi setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke mau tak mau mengerutkan dahinya saat suara tersebut terdengar familiar di telinganya. Suara yang tak mungkin tak ia kenali kapanpun dan dimanapun. Suara kakaknya tercinta, Itachi.

Untuk sesaat, pemuda tersebut melupakan rasa kantuk yang seakan membakar pelupuk matanya. Ia menajamkan telinganya seraya menepis pemikiran kakaknya membuat suara-suara erotis macam gadis murahan. Didorong oleh rasa penasaran, Uchiha bungsu itu kemudian berusaha untuk mengintip dari sebuah celah yang tercipta karena pintu yang tak tertutup rapat.

Pada detik itulah, Sasuke berharap apa yang dilihatnya hanyalah sekedar ilusi. Ia merasa tercekat dan mual, namun tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dua adam yang tengah sibuk bergumul layaknya sejoli yang tengah dimabuk cinta.

Di dalam sana, kakaknya tengah sibuk mendesah dan menjerit layaknya wanita. Kulit putih susunya dipenuhi oleh kiss mark. Tubuhnya tersentak ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti pergerakan kasar dari seorang laki-laki yang sibuk menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat.

Sasuke ingin sekali berteriak dan menjerit keras. Tapi suaranya tak bisa keluar. Jadilah ia hanya bisa terpaku di lantai dengan mulut menganga dan pikiran kosong.

Sasuke tak habis pikir. Ia merasa terluka dan dikhianati. Pasalnya, Itachi adalah segalanya bagi Sasuke. Kakak, sahabat, rival dan juga role model. Baginya, Itachi adalah idola dan pujaan yang setiap gerak geriknya ia jadikan panutan.

Melihat kakaknya mendesah dan tanpa rasa malu memohon agar disetubuhi dengan lebih keras dan cepat, Sasuke merasa seakan kehilangan pijakan. Nasib seakan tak puas menghancurkannya. Ia merasa bagai dihantam truk saat kakak laki-lakinya tiba-tiba saja mengubah posisinya, dan kini sibuk menunggangi penis partnernya. Tangannya gatal ingin menggampar wajah puas milik pria Akasuna―partner bercinta―kakaknya tersebut.

Namun, baru saja ia hendak melaksanakan niat tersebut, tiba-tiba saja kakaknya mengejang. Bola matanya nyaris keluar dan telinganya seakan tuli saat kakaknya menyemburkan penisnya ke udara sembari meneriakkan nama Sasori keras-keras.

Tanpa sadar ia bergerak mundur dengan langkah terhuyung. Tangannya ia tekan di mulut, sebisa mungkin menahan perasaan mual yang membuatnya tercekat. Ia tersentak saat tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu. Ia nyaris menjerit saat otaknya menyadari apa yang baru saja ia tabrak.

Di belakangnya, seorang pemuda dengan rambut semerah darah menatapnya dengan sepasang jade dingin. Dari posisinya, Sasuke yakin pemuda tersebut juga bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam. Wajahnya mendadak pias, ia bahkan tak sempat meronta saat pemuda bermata panda tersebut menyeretnya menjauh dari kamar tersebut.

"Mengintip, huh?" suara pemuda tersebut dingin dan dalam.

Sasuke terdiam. Tak tahu harus memberi respon seperti apa. Dalam hati ia berharap agar pemuda tak dikenal ini takkan menyebarkan apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Ini kali pertamamu melihatnya, huh?" Sasuke mau tak mendongak pada pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya tersebut. Matanya melotot tak percaya. Mustahil ini bukan kali pertama kakaknya melakukan hal semacam ini. Karena setau dan seingatnya, kakaknya tidak memiliki orientasi seksual yang menyimpang.

Paham dengan arti pandangan lawan bicaranya, pemuda merah itu hanya mendengus. Geli. "Well, aku paham ini pasti berat bagimu, tapi yang kau lihat barusan benar dan nyata." Ucap pemuda itu penuh penekanan dan sarat ejekan.

Jika mungkin, Sasuke merasa seakan rahangnya terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai. Yang benar saja?!

"Apa maksudmu, hah? Kakakku normal! Ia bukan ga―"

Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya lalu menghembuskan napas pertanda lelah dan bosan. "Jadi, kau delusional?"

Demi seluruh tanaman tomat di dunia, Sasuke berharap ia hanya sekedar delusional. Ia sungguh tak terima dengan kenyataan tersebut. Panda merah ini pasti berbohong!

"Kau―" Sasuke tercekat, "Kau bohongkan? Tolong katakan apa yang kau katakan dan baru saja aku lihat hanya sebuah halusinasi―"

Sasuke bersumpah akan membunuh pemuda yang kini tengah sibuk terbahak dihadapannya. Kentara sekali dia sedang mengejek ekspresi panik dan bodoh yang saat ini Sasuke pasang.

"Aku jujur. Lagipula, apa untungnya membohongimu, Uchiha?" belum sempat Sasuke merespon, pemuda merah itu kembali bersuara. "Kau sendiri, merasa terangsang, kan?"

Sasuke tak tahu harus memberi respon seperti apa. Maniknya beradu pandang dengan sepasang jade yang menatapnya geli. Itu merupakan pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan paling absurd yang pernah ia dengar. Ia baru saja melihat kakaknya disetubuhi oleh sesosok makhluk kurang kalsium, mana mungkin ia merasa terangsang? Ia semilyar persen normal. Ia bahkan merasa mual dan pusing melihatnya.

Lagi-lagi pemuda di depannya mendengus geli. "Kau idiot, pembohong, dan aneh."

Baru saja Sasuke hendak protes, tapi tatapan geli yang dilayangkan pemuda dihadapannya, mau tak mau membuat Sasuke merasa bingung dan penasaran. Ia kemudian mengikuti arah pandangan pemuda tersebut dan nyaris menjerit horror saat menatap selangkangannya sendiri.

Dan benar saja, tanpa ia sadari, penisnya ereksi hebat. Membuat celana pendek yang ia gunakan lebih menyerupai tenda dibandingkan celana. Lebih horrornya lagi, cairan precumnya mengalir deras membasahi celana dan menuruni kaki jenjangnya. Sasuke tercekat. Ia bahkan tak berani mengangkat kepalanya dan bersirobok dengan sepasang jade yang menatapnya intens.

Sungguh, Sasuke merasa mati jauh lebih baik dibandingkan keadaannya saat ini.

"Kau terangsang hebat menyaksikan kakakmu disetubuhi, huh? Kau aneh, Uchiha."

Sasuke menggeleng tak terima. Entah mengapa, ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari selangkangannya yang tegang dan basah. Hal ini membuatnya tak menyadari adanya bahaya yang mendekat.

"Aku tidak seperti yang kau pikir―AHHN!" Sasuke tersentak saat tangan besar pemuda itu meremas selangkangannya secara kasar dan tiba-tiba. Saking kagetnya, Sasuke nyaris ambruk andai sebelah tangan pemuda tersebut tak memegangi pinggangnya.

Sasuke merasa lidahnya kelu dan suaranya tertahan di kerongkongan. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Panik karena tubuhnya tak bisa dikendalikan. Ia takut pemuda ini akan melakukan hal aneh padanya, tapi di saat yang bersamaan ia juga takut teriakannya akan membangunkan seisi villa dan membuat semua orang dapat melihat apa yang saat ini ia alami.

"Kau menyukainya, Uchiha?" Uchiha bungsu menutup matanya rapat-rapat saat nafas panas yang menerpa kulit lehernya tersebut membuatnya bergidik. Ia menggeleng. Berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan nikmat yang saat ini tengah ia rasakan.

Pemuda merah itu menyeringai. Ia dengan sengaja mengeluarkan tawa yang sarat ejekann saat sebuah desahan lirih lolos dari bibir pemuda di dekapannya. Membuat Sasuke semakin memucat dan kehilangan kendali atas fungsi tubuhnya sendiri.

"Pembohong." Bisik pemuda itu pelan. Tangannya kemudian berusaha untuk menarik lepas celana pendek yang Sasuke kenakan.

Sasuke yang sadar akan hal ini berusaha menepis tangan pemuda itu. Namun usahanya sia-sia, ia kalah cepat dan kalah tenaga. Jadilah ia hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya saat tangan kasar pemuda tersebut menyentuh penisnya secara langsung.

Otaknya dengan panik memerintahkan tangannya untuk menepis tangan pemuda tersebut. Namun alih-alih menepis, tangannya malah menuntun pemuda tersebut untuk lebih memanja organ kopulasinya tersebut.

Pemuda dibelakangnya menyeringai dan mengubur wajahnya di leher Uchiha bungsu. Napas hangatnya membuat Sasuke nyaris gila.

"Lihat, Uchiha. Lihat betapa kau menikmati ini." Lagi-lagi pemuda itu berbisik. Kata-kata kotor dan erotis yang ia ucapkan dengan nada berat membuat Sasuke bergetar hebat.

"Kau gay, huh?"

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat Sasuke tertohok. Perutnya melilit dan seluruh tubuhnya lemas. Tapi keinginan untuk melawan kembali muncul.

"Henti―NGH!" desahan kembali meluncur dari mulutnya saat pemuda itu meremas testisnya dengan keras dan kasar. Matanya terbeliak dan saliva mengalir dari sudut bibirnya tanpa bisa ia tahan.

Pemuda merah bermata panda itu terkekeh. Suaranya berat dan dalam. "Kau lucu, Uchiha." Ejeknya.

Sasuke menggeleng, innernya sibuk menyumpahi pemuda di belakangnya agar cepat mati. Tapi satu-satunya hal yang ia bisa lakukan saat ini hanyalah mencengkram bahu lebar pemuda itu dan berusaha keras untuk menahan diri agar tak menjerit.

Karena, sekeras apapun ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa saat ini ia tengah menjadi korban pelecehan seksual, namun perlakuan pemuda itu malah membuatnya merasa nikmat. Mati-matian ia menahan keinginan untuk menggerakkan pinggul mengikuti gerakan tangan pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda itu lagi-lagi mendengus geli. Sepenuhnya menikmati wajah memerah milik Uchiha yang kini tak berdaya dalam pelukannya. Ia bahkan terkekeh melihat wajah horror yang dipasang oleh Sasuke saat pemuda itu mendesah secara tak sengaja.

"Coba bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika tiba-tiba ada yang keluar dan melihat apa yang sedang kita lakukan." Bisiknya iseng

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Seketika pikirannya kembali berfungsi. Ia menahan napas saat menyadari posisinya saat ini. Berdiri dalam keadaan setengah telanjang dengan penis yang basah serta tak lupa sebuah tangan yang sibuk memanja organ reproduksinya tersebut. Perasaan malu dan bingung yang ia rasakan entah mengapa membuat tubuhnya bergetar dan perutnya terasa kram. Sasuke melenguh tertahan saat orgasme menghampirinya. Semen mengalir deras dari penisnya yang diremas oleh pemuda merah di belakangnya.

Pemuda di belakangnya terbahak. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Sasuke saat menyadari pemuda tersebut terlalu lemas untuk menopang dirinya sendiri. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan mengalami orgasme membayangkan hal memalukan seperti ini.

"Masokis, huh? Atau jangan-jangan kau punya bakat eksibisionis?" Sasuke tak bisa merespon ejekan tersebut. Ia terlalu lemas untuk berpikir dan menjawab.

"Gaara, namaku Gaara."

Sasuke mendongak dan menatap sayu pemuda di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada pemuda dengan rambut merah yang identik dengan rambut si cebol yang menodai kakaknya. Pemuda yang enam hari lalu mengenalkan dirinya sebagai bagian dari keluarga Akasuna.

Akasuna Gaara, adiknya Akasuna Sasori. Pemuda yang selama enam hari belakangan mendapat lebih banyak perhatian Itachi dibandingkan Sasuke sendiri. Seketika amarah Sasuke kembali mendidih. Ia menarik lepas tangan Gaara yang melingkari pinggangnya, berbalik dan berkacak pinggang menatap pemuda itu. Sepenuhnya lupa pada sesi memalukan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Jadi kau adik si cebol itu, hah? Berani-beraninya kau!" Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang tipis. Heran karena tiba-tiba Sasuke marah dan mengatai kakak laki-lakinya.

"Cebol? Kakakmu bahkan keriput di usia dini!" Ia balas mengejek. Menikmati raut terkejut dan tersinggung pemuda di depannya.

"Aniki-ku tidak keriput! Itu tanda lahir, idiot! Kakakmu sendiri kekurangan kalsium sampai cebol begitu!" Sasuke mendelik. Marah. Ia baru saja hendak melayangkan sebuah tendangan, namun celananya yang tak terpasang dengan benar membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia nyaris menghantam lantai dan mengalami geger otak, andai Gaara tak memegang tangannya dan menariknya.

Sasuke membentur dada pemuda itu dengan keras. Rasa terkejut dan panik membuatnya tak bisa mengontrol pergerakannya dengan baik. Sementara wajahnya menabrak dada Gaara, sebelah tangannya yang tak dipegangi Gaara mendarat dengan tak sopan di selangkangan pemuda itu.

Hening sesaat. Sasuke memucat saat menyadari apa yang terjadi. Detik berikutnya, sebuah jeritan―yang jauh dari kata jantan lolos dari bibir tipis sang Uchiha. Gaara refleks membungkam mulut si Uchiha bungsu. Panik, pemuda bersurai merah darah tersebut lantas membopong tubuh sang Uchiha bungsu dan membawanya ke kamar kosong terdekat.

Setelah merasa aman dan yakin tak ada yang memergoki mereka, Gaara melepas tangannya. Sasuke terbatuk dan tersedak liurnya sendiri. Membuat Gaara mendengus. Jengah dengan sikap dramatis pemuda tersebut.

"Kau mau membunuhku, hah?!" Gaara memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia mengintip ke luar ruangan. Lantas mendesah lega saat tak ada satupun yang mendengar jeritan Sasuke.

"Berisik. Kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi kalau seseorang melihat kita, idiot? Kau mau cari masalah, hah?" Sasuke berjengit. Kaget karena Gaara membentaknya. Detik berikutnya ia memerah mengingat apa yang membuatnya berteriak.

"Mesum!" Gaara memasang wajah skeptis. Ia mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke. Kini ia paham mengapa pemuda itu histeris. Ia tiba-tiba lupa pada fakta bahwa penisnya sendiri ereksi.

"Well, memangnya siapa yang ereksi saat mengintip kakaknya dipenetrasi oleh laki-laki lain, hah?" Sasuke menganga. Mendadak merasa malu dan jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Ia bergerak mundur dan berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari Gaara. Tapi lagi-lagi ia nyaris jatuh karena celananya.

Seakan de javu, Sasuke tak bisa tak menjerit saat wajahnya lagi-lagi membentur dada bidang pemuda sebayanya tersebut. "Idiot." Desis Gaara malas. Ia lantas membopong sang Uchiha bungsu dan melemparnya ke ranjang.

Sasuke melotot saat tubuhnya terpental dan melambung di ranjang. Ia otomatis memasang kuda-kuda dan menyerang saat Gaara ikut-ikutan naik ke atas ranjang. Keduanya lantas bergumul dan saling memiting.

"Lepas, brengsek!" Sasuke berteriak kalap. Matanya menatap nyalang pada pemuda merah yang menyeringai seram saat berhasil menduduki perutnya dan memiting kedua lengannya. Alih-alih memberi respon verbal, Gaara menarik lepas ikat pinggangnya dan mengikat kedua lengan Sasuke di atas kepala pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, idiot?!" hidung dan dada sang Uchiha bungsu kembang-kempis tak beraturan. Telinganya berasap saat Gaara memutar bola matanya dengan ekspresi jengah.

"Diam, idiot! Berhenti bersikap seperti gadis! Kau membuatku terlihat seperti pemerkosa!"

Sasuke mendelik tak terima. "Kalau begitu berhenti bersikap seperti pemerkosa, keparat!"

Gaara terbahak. Entah kenapa, wajah marah lelaki bermanik oniks itu malah membuatnya merasa geli. Ia kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Sepasang oniks menatapnya dengan tajam. Gaara menyeringai senang.

"Kau lucu, Uchiha."

Sasuke meronta tak terima. Ia nyaris tersedak air liurnya sendiri saat Gaara membelai paha dalamnya. Tak ada yang istimewa sebenarnya, namun entah mengapa sentuhan telapak tangan kasar dan hangat milik Gaara membuatnya merasa aneh. Seluruh indranya berfokus pada telapak tangan hangat yang bergerak memanja paha dan daerah sekitar pusat kenikmatannya yang terpentang lebar.

"Kau menikmatinya, kan?" nada sensual dan hangat napas Gaara yang menyapu telinga dan lehernya membuat Sasuke tersentak. Ia merasa bodoh dan egonya hancur berantakan saat menyadari apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan aku!"

Gaara hanya mengedikkan bahu, "Aku sudah membantumu, jadi kini giliranmu untuk membantuku." Ucapnya santai.

Sasuke meronta tak terima. "Tapi aku tak memin—GAAAHN!" Remasan keras di penisnya membuatnya mendesah. Terkejut.

Gaara menyeringai puas. Tangannya bergerak meremas penis dan testis pemuda di bawahnya. Ekspresi bingung dan nikmat pemuda di bawahnya ini membuatnya merasa terhibur.

"Nikmat, huh?" Gaara mendengus melihat Sasuke menggeleng. Manik jadenya menatap wajah Sasuke yang memerah dengan pandangan datar.

"Kalian para Uchiha memang pembohong, huh?" ucapnya sinis. Tangannya bergerak meremas testikel dan penis Sasuke dengan keras.

"Akhu―Hnghh! Tidak!!" Sasuke hanya bisa meracau tak jelas. Tanpa sadar, ia semakin melebarkan kedua kakinya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Gaara menghentikan gerakannya. Ia memasang senyuman miring saat mendengar desahan kecewa sang Uchiha bungsu. Hening untuk sesaat, Sasuke menatap sepasang jade Gaara dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Detik berikutnya, Gaara berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju pintu.

"Apa-apaan kau, hah?!" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara serak. Perasaannya campur aduk antara kecewa, marah, dan bingung. Gaara berhenti melangkah, namun sama sekali tak berbalik.

Lelaki merah itu menghela napas dramatis. Bibir tipisnya membentuk seringaian jahat, "Bukan urusanmu, Uchiha."

Mendengar nada dingin yang digunakan oleh Gaara, Sasuke merasa seperti tersambar petir. Kemarahannya kembali berkobar tanpa bisa ia kendalikan, "Maksudmu apa, bajingan? Kau membuatku begini, lalu meninggalkanku?! Kau―"

"Kau menolakku Uchiha." Gaara menyela, ia berbalik menatap Sasuke yang masih terlentang di ranjang. Ekspresi dan sorot mata terluka yang lelaki itu tampilkan membuat Uchiha bungsu tersebut terdiam.

"Kau melukai egoku. Jadi sekarang aku akan kembali ke kamarku dan tidur." Ia kemudian berbalik. "Selamat malam." Ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

Tepat pada saat Gaara menyentuh kenop pintu, Sasuke yang sudah dibutakan oleh nafsu berteriak, "Kau tak bisa seenaknya pergi begitu saja, Sialan!"

Gaara menyeringai. Namun saat ia berbalik, ekspresinya menunjukkan campuran antara kesal dan terluka, "Apa maumu?"

Sasuke hanya bisa melotot menatap pemuda tersebut. Lalu dengan suara serak, ia memanggil pemuda tersebut, "Mau kemana kau?!" tanyanya panik.

Gaara berhenti. Posisinya yang memunggungi Sasuke membuat pemuda itu tak bisa melihat seringai lebarnya. "Tidur. Toh, kau tak menyukainya, kan?"

Sasuke terperangah. Yang benar saja? Pemuda itu membuatnya ereksi, lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja? "Enak saja, kau! Kau membuatku begini, lalu pergi begitu saja?"

Gaara menyeringai makin lebar. Dengan sikap dramatis ia berbalik dan menatap Sasuke dengan wajah terluka. "Kau menolakku dan sekarang memintaku kembali?"

Sasuke mengernyit. Akal sehatnya melayang seakang entah kemana. "Kau memaksaku lalu kini kau meninggalkanku." Penisnya yang terus berdenyut menginginkan sentuhan membuatnya lupa pada perasaan malu dan egonya.

Gaara berjalan mendekat. Ia duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang sedari tadi tergelatak tak berdaya di ranjang. Penisnya yang setengah ereksi tampak berdenyut tak nyaman. "Lalu, kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

Sasuke menatap Gaara dengan wajah bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa yang ia inginkan? Semulanya berawal dari ketidaksengajaannya mengintip aktivitas malam kakaknya, dan kini berakhir dengan ia yang berbaring tak berdaya dan meminta agar orang yang telah melecehkannya secara seksual agar tidak pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

Ia pasti sudah gila. Akal sehatnya memintanya untuk kembali ke kamar dan melupakan semua yang terjadi, namun sentuhan Gaara pada penisnya membuat pikiran Sasuke berkabut. Ia mendesah.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Sasuke?" Terpaan napas hangat Gaara dan sentuhan tangan pemuda itu di penisnya membuat Sasuke bergetar. Perlahan, ia mengangkat pinggulnya dan berusaha merapatkan tubuhnya pada Gaara.

Gaara yang menganggap itu sebagai sinyal positif menyeringai puas. Ia kemudian menarik lepas celana boxer Sasuke dan menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Ia kemudian melepaskan tangannya, menuai desahan protes dari Sasuke.

Tanpa banyak bicara, ia membuka kancing pakaian pemuda itu. Nyengir saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. "Diam dan nikmati, oke?"

Sasuke mengangguk dengan ragu. Menggeliat risih saat mata jade Gaara menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Ini bukan kali pertama ia telanjang di depan orang lain—ini juga bukan pertama kalinya ia melakukan seks. Ia sudah berkali-kali melakukannya dengan pacarnya.

Tapi, ini pengalaman pertamanya melakukan seks dengan laki-laki. Sasuke yakin ia bukan gay. Namun, entah mengapa seluruh rasa jijik dan keberatannya menghilang begitu saja. Sesuatu tentang bagaimana cara Gaara memandangnya membuatnya terbuai dan terlena.

Apa jangan-jangan selama ini ia biseksual?

Seluruh pikirannya kembali mengawang saat bibir Gaara menyentuh kulit telanjang lehernya. Ia tak bisa menahan desahan saat penisnya bergesekan dengan selangkangan Gaara yang masih terbungkus celana.

"Gaara~" desahnya pelan. Sensasi yang Gaara ciptakan saat pemuda itu mengecup dadanya membuat perutnya kram. Tanpa bisa dikontrol, penisnya meneteskan precum.

Gaara mendongak dan menatap wajah Sasuke yang memerah. Ia menyeringai saat menyadari pemuda itu basah hanya dengan diciumi kulit telanjangnya. Menarik, batinnya.

Gaara kemudian melanjutkan aksinya dengan menghisap dan menggigit puting Sasuke. Sebelah puting Sasuke yang lain ia cubit dan pelintir tanpa ampun, sementara tangannya yang lain sibuk menggoda testis pemuda tersebut.

"Gaara—NGHH!" Putingnya terasa sakit dan perih, namun di saat bersaman, ia merasa nikmat. Tangan Gaara yang bermain di testisnya juga membuatnya semakin tak bisa berpikir jernih. Tubuhnya diserang oleh kenikmatan bertubi-tubi dan ia tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain mendesah.

Puas bermain dengan puting, Gaara melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan menghiasi sekujur tubuh Sasuke dengan kissmark. Ia mencium dan menggigit kulit pucat pemuda di bawahnya.

"Ga—Gaara! Jangan—ANNNH!" Protesan Sasuke tertelan oleh desahannya sendiri. Ia mengangangkat pinggulnya dan berusaha untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak lagi kenikmatan yang ia butuhkan. Penisnya meneteskan precum dengan lebih deras dan pikirannya melayang. Ia menjerit saat orgasme kembali menghampirinya.

"Gaara—" panggil Sasuke pelan. Tangannya yang terikat terangkat dan berusaha untuk menggapai wajah pemuda di atasnya. Ia menatap pemuda itu dengan sayu dan tubuhnya bergetar.

Gaara tersenyum tipis. Puas akan kinerjanya sendiri. "Tenang Sasuke, aku akan membuatmu lebih nikmat." Ucapnya pelan. Sasuke mengernyit.

"Gaara—AH!" Sasuke menggeliat tak nyaman saat jari telunjuk Gaara memasuki anusnya. Ia menatap Gaara dengan bingung saat pemuda itu hanya tersenyum. Ia kembali mendesah protes saat Gaara memasukkan jari kedua. Gerakan yang pemuda itu lakukan membuat Sasuke bergetar hebat.

Sasuke mengatupkan matanya rapat dan napasnya memburu saat Gaara berhasil menyentuh titik yang tepat. Penisnya kembali ereksi dan ia mengangkat pinggulnya tinggi. "GAARA!!" Erangnya keras.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menyeringai puas. Ia tertawa pelan saat Sasuke mengerang protes saat ia mengeluarkan jarinya tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Sasuke. Tapi Gaara hanya diam. Gerakan membuka resleting yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu menjadi satu-satunya jawaban. Sasuke melotot dan merasa rahangnya jatuh saat melihat apa yang disembunyikan pemuda itu dibalik celananya.

Penis besar bewarna kemerahan menyapa mata si Uchiha bungsu. "Kau gila? Benda itu takkan muat di dalamku!" Jeritnya panik. Tapi Gaara hanya mengedikkan bahu.

Sasuke mendesah saat kepala penis Gaara bergesekan dengan lubang anusnya. Ia meronta panik. "Kau ingin membunuhku hah? Lepaskan aku! Aku tak mau!"

Gaara memutar bola matanya jengah. Sikap dramatis Sasuke kembali kambuh. "Lalu bagaimana? Aku tidak membawa lube atau apapun." Sasuke memutar otaknya.

"Kau bisa melakukan ini dengan ya— " Sasuke melotot saat Gaara tanpa permisi memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulutnya. Ia tersedak dan terbatuk saat Gaara menekankan penis besarnya. Pemuda di atasnya benar-benar berniat ingin membunuhnya.

Tiga puluh detik penuh siksaan berhenti saat Gaara mengeluarkan penisnya. Sasuke terbatuk. "KAU GILA!" Jeritnya marah.

Gaara tertawa sarkastis, "Terima kasih." Responnya geli. Ia kemudian mengangkangkan kaki Sasuke dan meletakkan satu kaki pemuda itu di bahunya. Lalu tanpa basa-basi ia menyodokkan penisnya dengan keras.

Sasuke yang tak siap menjerit. Matanya terbelalak dan setetes air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Kaki dan perutnya terasa tegang. Anusnya terasa panas dan robek. Penis Gaara terus menerobos masuk tanpa ampun ke dalam rongga anusnya yang masih perawan.

Setelah berhasil membenamkan dirinya di dalam lubang kenikmatan Sasuke, pemuda berambut merah itu kemudian berhenti bergerak. Ia sedikit iba saat menyadari pemuda di bawahnya menangis dalam diam. Sekujur tubuhnya berkeringat dingin dan gemetar. Bulir-bulir keringat dan air mata membasahi wajahnya. Gaara merendahkan wajahnya dan menatap pemuda yang menutup matanya dengan rapat tersebut.

Kecupan dimatanya membuat Sasuke menatap laki-laki di atasnya. Ia serta merta memeluk Gaara erat saat pemuda itu melepaskan ikatan di tangannya. Nafasnya terasa berat dan tercekat, serta anusnya terasa nyeri.

Gaara mengelus pipi Sasuke dan menciumi kedua matanya. "Sakit~" rintih Sasuke.

"Tenang, aku akan membuatmu nikmat, oke?" Sasuke mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Gaara melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mencium bibirnya. Sasuke memilih bergeming pada awalnya, namun pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk membalas saat Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mereka berusaha untuk saling berebut dominasi. Namun akhirnya Sasuke terpaksa membiarkan Gaara mendominasi.

Yakin Sasuke sudah siap, Gaara mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Ia menggerakkan penisnya menyerang titik kenikmatan pemuda di bawahnya. Membuat Sasuke melenguh dalam ciuman mereka.

Dua pasang mata berbeda warna beradu dalam pandangan penih nafsu. Baik Sasuke maupun Gaara, keduanya sibuk menggerakkan tubuh mereka untuk memuaskan diri dan partner mereka masing-masing. Suara kecapan dan gesekan antar kulit memenuhi kamar tersebut.

"Gaara—ngggggh!!" Sasuke mendesah tanpa henti saat Gaara terus menggerakkan pinggulnya tanpa ampun. Ia melenguh saat sesuatu di dalam dirinya merasa puas saat penis besar Gaara memenuhi lubang anusnya yang sempit.

Ini bukan kali pertamanya bercinta. Tapi ini kali pertamanya merasa begitu puas. Bahkan seks yang dilakukannya dengan kekasih yang ia cintai saja tak pernah senikmat ini.

"Ahhhh~ Gaara, cepat!" Sasuke kini tanpa rasa malu menggerakkan pinggulnya, sebelah kakinya ia lingkarkan pada pinggang Gaara. Menarik pemuda tersebut untuk memasukinya lebih dalam. Tangan-tangannya sibuk meremas surai merah darah pemuda tersebut.

Gaara hanya menggeram. Sebagai respon, ia mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Membuat tubuh Sasuke tersentak keras. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis saat Sasuke mengerang dan meneriakkan namanya. Wajah penuh nikmat pemuda itu membuatnya puas.

"Gaara—aku!AH!" Sasuke mengejang saat orgasme menyerang tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Semennya mengucur deras dan membasahi perut, serta dadanya dan Gaara. Lubang anusnya mengetat dan membuat Gaara harus berusaha keras untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak menyusul pemuda tersebut ke awan.

Sasuke mendesah dan mengerang. Pandangannya dipenuhi oleh bintang. Tanganya mencengkram pundak Gaara hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Butuh beberapa menit hingga akhirnya ia bisa kembali merasakan sekujur tubuhnya. Pipinya memanas saat oniksnya beradu pandang dengan jade yang sedari tadi menatapnya intens.

"Kau curang, Sasuke." Sasuke mengernyit. Bingung. Namun sesuatu yang berdenyut di dalam lubang anusnya yang sempit membuatnya sadar. Gaara belum orgasme.

Rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya semakin menebal. Sasuke merutuki dirinya yang dengan mudahnya orgasme. Ia merasa bodoh dan lemah. Ia juga merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan mudahnya terlena dan terbuai oleh kenikmatan sehingga mau-maunya disetubuhi oleh seorang laki-laki.

Tapi mau tak mau, Sasuke harus mengakui bahwa bercinta dengan laki-laki jauh lebih nikmat dibandingkan dengan pengalaman bercintanya yang lalu.

Jengah dengan ekspresi bodoh yang dipasang oleh Sasuke saat ini, Gaara mendengus kasar. Tanpa aba-aba ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan Sasuke—mengubah posisi mereka.

Sasuke terkesiap saat posisi mereka berubah. Ia menatap Gaara dengan pandangan horror saat pemuda itu menyeringai padanya.

"Karena aku sudah memuaskanmu, kini giliranmu untuk memuaskanku, oke?" Sasuke melotot. Ia ingin protes, namun kepalanya bingung menyusun kalimat-kalimat protes tanpa membuat Gaara sadar kalau ia tak nyaman dengan posisi mereka saat ini.

Sadar dengan kegundahan yang dialami oleh pemuda di pangkuannya, Gaara tertawa. Ia lantas menarik wajah pemuda itu mendekat, lantas menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu. Meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa ia bisa dan menginginkan hal ini.

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Meskipun malu dan ragu, pelan-pelan ia menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia berpikir keras, berusaha untuk mengingat gerakan yang pernah dilakukan oleh kekasihnya dulu saat mereka bercinta. Naik-turun dengan gerakan memutar.

"Hn—" desahan pelan yang lolos dari mulut pemuda bersurai merah itu membuat Sasuke menyeringai. Puas—dan untuk suatu alasan yang bahkan ia sendiri tak pahami, ia merasa bangga. Pandangan penuh nafsu yang Gaara berikan dan penis besar yang berkedut nikmat di dalam tubuhnya membangkitkan keberanian di dalam diri Sasuke.

Pemuda itu lantas menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menangkap bibir Gaara dalam ciuman panas. Ia mendesah saat lidah Gaara membelit lidahnya dan mendominasi ciuman mereka. Ia merasa penisnya berkedut nikmat saat melihat benang-benang saliva yang tercipta saat Gaara menyudahi ciuman mereka.

"Kau curang, Gaara—" pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya, namun selanjutnya ia menyeringai saat Sasuke melepaskan kemeja yang ia gunakan. Ia meremas penis Sasuke dengan keras saat pemuda itu menatap tubuh telanjangnya penuh nafsu.

"Like what you see?" Ejeknya. Namun Gaara tersedak liurnya sendiri saat Sasuke mengetatkan anusnya tanpa ampun. Ia mengumpat keras saat Sasuke balas menatapnya dengan pandangan mengejek.

Sasuke tertawa. Ia mati-matian mengatur ekspresinya agar Gaara tak menyadari perasaan iri yang ia rasakan. Ya, ia iri pada Gaara. Padahal seingatnya ia dan pemuda itu seumuran, tapi entah mengapa Gaara terasa jauh melebihinya. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa pemuda itu bisa memiliki tubuh yang jauh lebih atletis darinya. Yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi, bagaimana bisa pemuda itu memiliki penis yang lebih besar darinya.

"Kau hanya harus jujur dan mengakui bahwa kau iri padaku." Gaara menyeringai. Seringaiannya melebar saat Sasuke mengerutkan dahi dan memasang ekspresi sebal. Ia tak lagi terkejut saat Sasuke mengetatkan anusnya—alih-alih ia malah meremas keras penis dan testis pemuda di pangkuannya tersebut.

Berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana, Gaara lantas mencium dan menjilat tubuh pemuda di pangkuannya. Ia merasa puas saat Sasuke kembali mendesah. Tangannya sibuk meremas dan memijat penis dan testis Sasuke, sementara lidah dan mulutnya mulai sibuk memanja puting pemida tersebut.

Mendapat rangsangan begitu, desahan dan erangan-erangan erotis kembali meluncur dari mulut pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Sasuke tak bisa berpikir jernih saat seluruh pusat kenikmatannya diserang diserang secara bersamaan—sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mencengkram surai kemerahan Gaara, sementara tangan yang lainnya mencengkram bahu pemuda tersebut.

"Gaara—aku hnnnh" pemuda bersurai merah itu hanya diam. Tanpa aba-aba ia kembali mengubah posisi mereka. Ia tersenyum mengejek saat Sasuke yang terjengkang memukuli kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, idiot?!" Sasuke mendengus marah.

"Berlutut, dan angkat pantatmu." Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya dalam. Namun sebelum ia sempat menyuarakan protes, pemuda itu sudah memaksanya untuk bertumpu pada kedua lutut dan sikunya.

"Apa-apaan he—nnnnnnnh!" Tampaknya Gaara memang memiliki kebiasaan buruk untuk memasukkan penisnya secara tiba-tiba. Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah saat Gaara menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan kasar. Menganiaya prostatnya tanpa ampun.

"Tatap aku, Sasuke." Terpaan napas hangat Gaara pada pipi kirinya membuat Sasuke menoleh. Bibir mereka kembali terkunci dalam ciuman penuh nafsu. Ciuman itu terlepas saat mereka hampir kehabisan napas dan Gaara mempercepat gerakannya. Menyodok prostat Sasuke tanpa ampun.

Jika sebelumnya Sasuke mendesah karena kesal pada hangatnya musim panas, kini pemuda itu tak lagi mempedulikan hal tersebut. Ia tak lagi peduli pada keringat yang memenuhi tubuh telanjangnya, ia juga tak peduli pada suara deru mesin pendingin ruangan yang berusaha keras untuk menyejukkan ruangan, persetan! Ia bahkan tak lagi peduli pada fakta bahwa tubuhnya bermandikan keringat, saliva dan semennya sendiri.

Seluruh perhatiannya terfokus pada sebuah penis besar yang memenuhi anusnya, sebuah tangan yang sibuk memanja area selatan tubuhnya, dan sebuah bibir yang sibuk menandai seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Satu hentakan keras pada prostatnya, dan remasan keras pada penis dan prostatnya membuat Sasuke meledak.

Tenggorokannya terasa kering dan sakit saat ia meneriakkan nama Gaara sekuat yang ia bisa. Ia berteriak tanpa suara dan seluruh sendinya seakan berubah menjadi jelly saat beberapa saat kemudian cairan hangat memenuhi anusnya dan terus mengalir ke dalam perut—atau mungkin ususnya, Sasuke tak tahu pasti. Ia mendesah dan meracau saat Gaara masih terus menggerakkan penisnya dengan pelan.

Sekujur tubuhnya sakit dan ngilu—seakan ia baru saja tertabrak truk, namun entah mengapa ia merasa puas dan nikmat. Jauh melebihi kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan saat melakukan seks dengan gadisnya.

"Nikmat, eh, Uchiha." Sasuke hanya diam. Jujur, ia sedikit terkejut saat Gaara tiba-tiba saja sudah berbaring di sebelahnya. Ia bahkan hanya mendesah pasrah saat Gaara memeluknya. Membuat tubuh telanjangnya menempel pada tubuh setengah telanjang—selama sesi panas mereka Gaara hanya membuka kancing baju dan membuka resleting celananya— pemuda itu.

Sunyi merajai atmosfir, kemudian. Pemuda Uchiha perlahan terlena dan mencapai dunia mimpi saat terpaan napas hangat, deru napas dan deru mesin pendingin ruangan membentuk alunan melodi khas yang membuatnya mengantuk.

Sejenak ia lupa pada apa yang kakaknya lakukan dan juga pada fakta bahwa ia baru saja melakukan seks dengan laki-laki—dan gilanya lagi, ia menyukainya.

"Nghhhh." Pemuda itu menggeliat pelan. Sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk menghindari cahaya matahari yang mengintip di balik tirai berwana kelabu. Tak berhasil, ia mengangkat tangannya kemudian. Namun nihil, sekeras apapun usahanya, namun ia tetap tak bisa menggerakkan tangannya.

"Minggir, aniki!" Protesnya dengan nada parau. Seseorang di belakangnya menggerutu.

"Berisik, Sasori!"

Detik berikutnya, Sasuke terlonjak dari posisinya. Ia terbelalak saat melihat siapa yang semalaman tidur dengan posisi memeluknya. Matanya bahkan nyaris melompat keluar saat menyadari kondisi tubuhnya dan tubuh pemuda itu.

Tanpa diperintah otaknya kembali memutar kejadian semalam.

"Bangun kau, brengsek!" Teriaknya parau, tangannya bergerak memukul kepala pemuda tersebut.

"Apa-apaan, hah?" Gaara memggerutu, lantas mendudukkan tubuhnya. Jadenya bersirobok dengan sepasang oniks yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang aneh. Campuran antara marah, kesal, dan juga malu.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, idiot? Ini pelecahan seksual—"

"Ya ya, terserahlah." Pemuda Akasuna itu lantas merapikan pakaiannya, "Pelecehan? Padahal semalam kau yang tak bisa berhenti mendesah saat dipenetrasi."

"APA?! Aku tidak mendesah, kau melecehkanku—"

"Dan kau menikmati setiap perlakuanku." Sasuke mengerutkan dahi dan bersedekap dengan wajah marah saat Gaara kembali memotong ucapannya. Anusnya sedari tadi terus-terusan berdenyut nyeri.

"Diam kau, cabul!" semprotnya marah. Tapi ia tak sempat mengelak saat Gaara mendaratkan sebuah ciuman pada pelipisnya.

"Brengsek! Menjauh dariku!" Umpatnya saat Gaara mentertawai wajahnya yang memerah. Mau diletakkan dimana wajahnya setelah ini?

"Jaa!" Lalu pemuda itu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang terperangah dan kebingungan dengan wajah pongo sendirian.

Beberapa saat berlalu, lalu pemuda itu berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa, "KEPARAT KAU, AKASUNA!!"

"Hah?!" Sasori terlonjak, kaget.

"Ada apa?" Itachi yang terbangun lantas terduduk dan menyentuh bahu pemuda Akasuna tersebut.

Sasori meggeleng pelan. Ia mencium dahi kekasihnya, lalu kembali menariknya untuk kembali berbaring, "Tidak, barusan seperti ada yang berteriak mengutukku."

Itachi terkekeh pelan, ia bergerak merapatkan tubuhnya pada pemuda bersurai meeah tersebut, "Kau mimpi buruk, huh?"

Sasori hanya menggugam. Detik berikutnya keduanya kembali terlelap dalam dunia mimpi.


End file.
